Tony Salmelainen
| birth_place = Espoo, FIN | draft = 41st overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2003 }} Tony Salmelainen (born August 8, 1981 in Espoo, Finland) is a Finnish professional ice hockey forward who plays for Genève-Servette HC and formerly for Lokomotiv Yaroslavl in the Russian Super League. He was drafted by the Edmonton Oilers as their second-round pick in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. Salmelainen started his ice hockey career as a junior player in the Blues organisation, and moved to HIFK for his SM-liiga debut in the 1999-2000 season. In an eventful debut, Salmelainen scored his first goal in his very first shift, and was injured later in the game. He played 19 games for HIFK next season, and transferred to Ilves to get more ice time. After two seasons with Ilves, Salmelainen moved to North America, where he spent three years with the Edmonton Oilers organization, playing in 13 NHL games in the 2003–04 NHL season. When the NHL resumed play in 2005, Salmelainen returned to HIFK. He played an excellent season, including setting a personal record by scoring a five-goal, six-point night against the Pelicans in a home game on October 10, and culminating in being chosen best player of the regular season after leading the league in points and goals. Salmelainen also made headlines during the 2005–06 season when he was sent off during a game against HPK, and threw a trashcan down the corridor to the dressing rooms in anger. After narrowly missing goaltender Jan Lundell, the trashcan accidentally hit his team's bus driver, who was injured in the face. Salmelainen was interrogated by the police and received a two-game suspension. Salmelainen's NHL player rights were traded from the Edmonton Oilers to the Chicago Blackhawks for defensman Jaroslav Špaček on January 26, 2006. In the summer of 2006, he signed a new contract with the Blackhawks. On June 16, 2007, he was traded, with Jassen Cullimore, to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange of Sergei Samsonov. On August 31, 2007, the Toronto Maple Leafs signed Salmelainen to a one year, two-way contract. On October 23, 2007, Tony Salmelainen was suspended by the Toronto Maple Leafs for failing to comply with the terms of his contract. It was reported that he had signed to play for Yaroslavl Lokomotiv of the Russian Super League for almost $1.5-million (U.S.).globesports.com: Salmelainen heads to Russia His father, Tommi Salmelainen, was the first European ever to be drafted by an NHL team. Awards * Lasse Oksanen trophy for best player during the regular season - 2006 * Aarne Honkavaara trophy for best goal scorer during the regular season - 2006 * Veli-Pekka Ketola trophy for most points scored during the regular season - 2006 Career statistics References External links * Tony Salmelainen on nhlfinns.com Category:Born in 1981 Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Lokomotiv Yaroslavl players Category:Toronto Roadrunners players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Ilves Tampere players Category:HIFK Helsinki players Category:Finnish ice hockey players